1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling system of a vehicle, especially to a water flow-controlling device for a cooling system of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
To keep an engine of a vehicle working normally, the vehicle has a water tank and a cooling system to cool the engine. The conventional cooling system has a flow route, a control device and a temperature sensor. The flow route is configured within and around the engine and connects to the water tank. The control device controls travel of the water from the water tank to along the flow route. The temperature sensor is attached to the engine to measure the temperature of the engine and sends the temperature information to the control device. A standard working temperature range of an engine of a vehicle is set by the producer when the vehicle is produced. When the temperature of the engine is higher than the standard working temperature range, the control device allows the water from the water tank to flow into the flow route to cool the engine. When the temperature of the engine is lower than the standard temperature range, the control device does not allow the water from the water tank to flow into the flow route. However, the standard working temperature range is set when the vehicle is produced, and it is not easy for the user to change the working temperature range. Some countries, such as Canada, have a very wide temperature difference between summer and winter and so the setting range for the thermostat is excessive. To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a water flow-controlling device for a cooling system of a vehicle to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.